


Highlighter

by impalaloompa



Series: Spideypool Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Student AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 03:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6783526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impalaloompa/pseuds/impalaloompa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>anonymous - I have this student-ish hc that can be used on maybe all couples that says: Person A puts some highlighter ink on person B and explains it as: "You highlight important things" Idk if it can be used here but I think its sweet. </p>
<p>aaahhh this is very cute and i love it</p>
    </blockquote>





	Highlighter

**Author's Note:**

> anonymous - I have this student-ish hc that can be used on maybe all couples that says: Person A puts some highlighter ink on person B and explains it as: "You highlight important things" Idk if it can be used here but I think its sweet. 
> 
> aaahhh this is very cute and i love it

The lecture had been long and boring and the only thing Peter could think about now was getting lunch. Well. Getting lunch and sitting with his boyfriend.

Imagining the goofy smile plastered to Wade’s face as he watched Peter take out the neatly prepared lunch Aunt May always provided him with had him grinning all the way down to the canteen. 

The loud babble filled his ears as he maneuvered through the students to sit at the table Wade always seemed to be able to claim. 

His heart skipped a beat, the way it always did when he laid eyes on his boyfriend. Wade was sitting with his back to him, blond hair ruffled and sticking up at odd angles, hoodie tight over his back, sculpting the strong muscles perfectly. 

Peter swallowed the lump in his throat as MJ winked at him from where she was sitting opposite Wade. He plonked himself down in the chair next to Wade and smirked when Wade started in surprise.

“Hey Baby Boy,” Wade grinned, quickly composing himself.

Peter didn’t miss MJ’s eye roll.

“How was class?” Wade blinked at him from under long lashes. Peter was drawn in by those twinkling blue eyes. 

“Uh..” he bit his lip as he tried to form coherent thought.

“That good huh?” Wade smirked, thumbing the burrito he was munching.

“Mexican again?” Peter mocked surprise, “I swear, one of these days you’ll actually turn into a tortilla!” 

“But that wouldn’t be a bad thing,” Wade said matter of factly, “because then I could wrap you up or...you could eat me,” he flashed Peter a lewd wink.

MJ choked on her drink and Peter felt his face redden.

He let out a groan and pressed his forehead to the table, trying to ignore MJ’s sputtering chuckles. 

Peter felt something on his arm, hard and firm and wet and his chest constricted in panic.

“What did you just do Wade?” he sat bolt upright.

Wade was sheepishly pushing the cap back onto a luminous green highlighter.

Peter looked down at his arm and there was a squint green heart drawn onto his skin.

He quirked his eyebrows in question and Wade bit his lower lip.

“Why?” Peter asked.

“You, uh, you highlight important things,” Wade mumbled.

Peter felt like his heart melted in his chest.

He wrapped an arm around Wade’s neck, pulling him closer so that their foreheads touched. 

“You are and idiot,” Peter hummed with a soft smile.

Wade’s lips twitched into a grin, “so I’ve been told.”

Peter pushed forwards to capture Wade’s lip with his own.

“God, get a room,” MJ grumbled.


End file.
